Devil's Temptation
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Castiel informs Dean and Sam of a way to kill Lucifer without Michael. Elizabeth is half human/half Angel and she is the key to Sam's salvation and the Earth's. Together can they stop Heaven's plan for them all? Sam/Elizabeth. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Another Hope

They couldn't keep going on like this. They were getting nowhere in their search for a way to destroy Lucifer without using Michael, and Castiel's search for God wasn't getting any results either. It all just seemed hopeless.

"Dean, maybe we should reconsider things." Sam spoke quietly into the darkened motel room.

"Forget it Sam, never going to happen." Dean responded sharply, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking, for he too was considering it though would never admit it.

"At least half the world is better than no world." Sam looked up at Dean from where he was sitting at the small round table and knew that he would lose this argument.

Dean stopped pacing around the room and froze at hearing those words. That was exactly what his future self had said and in many ways they were both right, but Dean was never going to settle for half, he was going to try his damn hardest at achieving a whole world even if he died in the process.

"Sam that is quitter talk and I hate quitter talk, there is no way I'm going to live that." He turned to stare into his little brothers eyes and wasn't surprised by what he saw in them.

Defiance, anger, sadness and so many other emotions that he didn't have time to decipher.

"It appears that I have come at a bad time."

Castiel's voice interrupted their staring contest and both brothers jumped and turned swiftly to meet the rouge Angel.

"It's the apocalypse Cas, it's always a bad time." Dean was kind of glad that Cas had interrupted them when he had, for it certainly would've gotten worse.

"Do you have any good news? We could really do with some at the moment." Sam almost sounded like he was pleading with the Angel, like anything was better than their current situation which was probably true.

"Yes actually." The rouge Angel said as blunt as always. "There have been rumours for many years and in my search for God, they have gotten more and more common and finally a clue to seeing if they are indeed true."

"And that means what exactly?" Dean placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall impatiently waiting for Castiel to elaborate on his vague words.

"That Azel may have indeed had a child on Earth, if that is true then we may not need Michael or God's help in defeating Lucifer."

The Winchester brothers eyes widened and they both stood up to stand in front of Castiel with astonishment clearly on their faces.

"What did you just say?" They spoke in unison and Castiel had to take a second to recompose himself.

"It would be best if I told the whole story." Castiel sat down on one of the wooden chairs at the table Sam had just been sitting in.

"When Michael cast Lucifer out of heaven, there was one Angel who opposed greatly. Her name was Azel and she mourned the loss of her brother dearly. She isolated herself from the others and eventually disappeared along with Gabriel." Castiel paused and could see that the brothers weren't really interested in the whole story but it needed to be told in order for them to truly understand.

"It was said that Azel walked and lived among the humans for many centuries, drowning her sorrows in the company of those that caused her divine brothers to fight. The rumours say that Azel had spent so much time among the humans she finally took a human lover and gave birth to a daughter. This child is powerful than humans and most Angels. Azel's daughter has the power of heaven and Earth flowing in her veins and so she is incredibly valuable to both Michael and Lucifer."

"But if she's only half Angel, how can she possibly be more powerful than most of you?" Sam asked as he leaned on the table next to Castiel.

"Because Azel was an Archangel and God's most beloved daughter. Azel hated the fighting amongst her brothers and sought a way to defy both their destinies and yours. It is said that Azel used her divine powers to produce her child which makes her daughter a creature that shouldn't exist, and therefore able to refuse the path of destiny."

"But you don't know for sure if Azel ever had a child?" Dean asked sourly, they didn't need more false hope, they had enough to contend with let alone dead end rumours.

"I am fairly certain that she did as Azel's power is no longer residing in heaven and no one has seen her in a few years."

"How many years is a few? For all we know she had a child hundreds of years ago." Dean was getting more and more agitated by the second. If he didn't get the right answers soon he was going to explode.

"25 years to be precise." The rouge Angel sighed before continuing "Now before you ask any more unnecessary questions, I have already spoken to Bobby and he informed me of a Hunter who had a wife by the name of Azel and gave birth to a daughter."

"That was easy." Sam stood up and started grabbing his things. "Where are they so we can get going already?"

"Bobby said that the Hunter's name was Gary Rose and he and his daughter Elizabeth have recently moved back after living in England for 25 years. They are currently investigating omens in a small town called West Creek."

Castiel handed Dean a map and suddenly vanished before either of them blinked.

"Then I guess we're heading to West Creek." Sam said as they gathered their belongings and left the motel room and head to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Collision

"Move! Move it!" The deep voice roared over the screaming and crying.

A small crowd of people were rushing towards them and past, trying their best to flee the small town. Parents carrying children while chaos sounded all around them.

"If we're not careful the Gas station will - " A female voice was cut off as a massive explosion pounded out everything else and all the people fell to the ground and tried desperately to get to their feet.

"They're coming! Cover as many people as you can!" The deep voice ordered and aimed his shotgun at the dark figures heading towards them.

"Got it, let's show them whose world this is!"

The two armed figures, one a man clearly in his 50's and the other a young woman stood in the middle of the broken road. The remaining civilians of West Creek ran round and past them whispering thanks to their mysterious guardians. The dark figures grew in size until it appeared a massive shadow engulfed the street. They were dozens of people all pale and bloodied and some even had black eyes.

Not all the civilians had managed to get past the safety of their guardians when the dark figures started attacking them and ripping them to shreds. The mysterious protectors fired into the crowd before being swallowed by the darkness.

Two days later...

The Winchester brothers arrived at the town and stopped the car immediately . They hastily opened their car doors and opened the trunk and grabbed their trusty guns. Upon closing the trunk and car doors the brothers took in the scenery before them.

Blood was everywhere, literally. It was all over the road, buildings, cars, simply everywhere. Cars were either on fire, crushed or over turned. Bodies littered the street and most were not fully intact.

"We're too late." Was all Sam could say to describe the remains of the massacre before them.

Dean took a deep breath and hardened his nerves. _'How on Earth anyone could've survived this I have no idea.'_ He thought but they had a job to do. "Let's go, there could be survivors."

Keeping alert and checking everything for signs of life, friend or foe, it wasn't long until they heard someone groaning. "So - someone... there?"

"Where are you? Can you move? There are so many bodies we can't tell where you are." Sam called out and they both stopped and waited for a sign of movement.

An arm jerked upward before crashing to the ground again, but it was enough for the brothers to see and navigate their way through the sea of bodies. Upon approaching the man they both saw his torn clothes and several wounds bleeding and staining the ground beneath him.

"Hold on, we're to help. Name's Dean and this is my brother Sam." Dean spoke as he placed his gun on the ground and placed the cloth that Sam had handed to him on the man's most serious injury.

"Gary..." The guy choked out and pointed to his shotgun on the road beside him. "Demons... everywhere... got to find..." The man who appeared to be in his 50's started coughing and some blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth.

"Did you say Gary? As in Gary Rose the hunter?" Sam asked as he kept watch on their surroundings while Dean continued to do his best to tend to stop the bleeding.

The man whispered "Yeah...How'd you know? You've seen...E-Elizabeth?" He turned his head side to side as if expecting her to be there with them. "She's...Important."

"We know she is. It's why we're here." Dean said as he finished patching Gary up as best he could. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

Suddenly a girl screamed "NO! YOU'RE NOT MOMMY!" and ran across the street, jumping over the bodies as someone chased after her.

Sam dashed out from where he was keeping guard and aimed his gun and shot the woman trying to snatch the girl. The girl turned round and simply stared up at Sam with eyes red and cheeks puffed up and cried some more. "YOU! You shot her!"

"I know its okay, really I'm here to help and so is my brother." Sam spoke softly to the girl and she instantly smiled up at him and hugged his legs.

"Sam you alright?" Dean asked as he stood up beside where Gary was leaning against a trashed car. "We need a place to take these two, Gary's in pretty bad shape." Looking down at the guy, Dean knew that he only had hours left if they didn't get him to a hospital soon.

"Yeah, I'm fine and so is..." Sam trailed off and waited for the girl to say her name.

"Erin!"

-"And so is Erin here" Sam finished as he offered the girl his hand. She couldn't have been more than 6 years old but she was handling the situation pretty well, but that was probably because she didn't understand what happened.

"I have to go back... The lady said it wasn't safe and t-that I shouldn't go out but I had to find mommy!" Erin cried as she hugged closer to Sam's legs.

"Erin do you know where this place is?" Dean asked as he carefully lifted Gary so the older guy was leaning heavily on him.

"Yeah... it's my house." Erin spoke expecting them to know that. Oh how lovely and naive kids her age are, too bad her innocent life has been destroyed and she didn't even realise it.

It took them longer than they would've liked but ten minutes later they arrived outside Erin's house with both Dean and Sam carrying Gary they whole way. They cautiously walked up the steps and banged on the door. The house was decent sized and white on the outside, the windows were all boarded up and the whole place pretty much screamed hostility. It seemed like an eternity before a voice called through the wooden door to them.

"Erin you shouldn't have left!" A young mans voice sternly said "We can't let you back in, you could be a demon."

"Wait a second! She's not a demon! And neither are we, now let us in before those things come back!" Dean shouted at the door angrily, who knew how much time they had before the demons returned and try to kill them again.

"I'm sorry but those are the rules, you can't come in until she says you're clear."

"We don't have time for this, let us in damn it!" Dean yelled again and if he wasn't careful he was going to draw the enemy right to them.

There was silence on the other side of the door and the a crashing sound before the door was hastily opened by a big strong looking man who eyed the four of them up before allowing them entry. The stumbled into the hallway and were surprised to see a guy in his 20's lying on the floor with a black eye and a young woman standing over him looking rather smug.

The door slammed shut behind them and several bolts clicked locked. The young woman turned to face them and her face fell as she rushed towards them.

"Dad! You're alive! I thought I lost you..." Her voice trailed off and she led the small group into the living room.

Sam and Dean placed Gary in an armchair as all the other seats were already occupied with wounded. The young woman knelt in front of him and took his hand gently in hers.

"Elizabeth, thank God they didn't get you." Gary smiled faintly at his beloved daughter and allowed tears of relief cloud his eyes.

"Lady!" Erin practically tackled Elizabeth and toppled her to the ground. "I'm sorry I won't run off again!" The little girl shrieked and sobbed into her chest.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Erin and carefully stood up and started heading upstairs. "I'll be back in a minute dad." She said over her shoulder as she made her way back into the hallway.

"I'll try and find more about what's been going on, Sam you follow Elizabeth." Dean's words surprised Sam, if there was ever a girl around then Dean practically jumped at an opportunity to flirt and try and score with them.

But before he could challenge his brother, he had already left and started to talking to other people who were milling about the house. So Sam had no choice but to leave Gary in the capable hands of one of the townspeople as he followed Elizabeth. He followed her into one of the bedrooms and saw her talking to a teenager with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Now I want you to stay with Natalie okay Erin? She's going to take care of you for a while." Elizabeth softly placed Erin down on Natalie's lap and the little girl couldn't get her arms round Natalie quick enough.

Natalie smiled up at Elizabeth and said her thanks before turning her attention to the now sleeping 6 year old.

Elizabeth smiled back and turned round to see Sam staring at her with a small smile on his face which quickly disappeared when he noticed her looking at him. They silently left the room and closed the door behind them.

Now that they were alone and not worrying about demons, Sam was able to take in her appearance. She was most certainly beautiful; in fact she could be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She was tall for a woman as she had to be around 6 foot, making her only a few inches shorter than him. Her eyes shone brightly in the dimmed landing, a luscious green that reminded him of the fields back where he was born. Gorgeous long dark brown hair that reached halfway down her back, perfect complexion and a heart shaped face.

She looked every bit like an Angel.

"Thanks for saving my dad." Her words brought him out of his observations and back into reality. Her voice seemed so soft and melodic that it surprised him that the supernatural beings hadn't sought her out before now.

"No problem, just doing our job." He smiled slightly at her and saw her frown at his words.

"I'm guessing you're hunters like my Dad then. Weird to think that a few months ago I would've called believing in this stuff crazy." She headed back down the stairs again and returned to inspect her father's wounds.

Now it was Sam's turn to frown at her words. _'She didn't know about demons and monsters until a few months ago? Then she probably doesn't know about her possibly being a half angel.' _His thoughts went out for her, to live your life and then suddenly find out you're not exactly what you thought you were, was something he could relate to. It wasn't going to be easy to tell her and part of him didn't want to.

"Sam? What's with the sour face? We found what we're looking for didn't we?" Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts and they both turned to look at Elizabeth changing the bandages that they applied to him a while ago.

"Maybe, but she doesn't know Dean. We could have the wrong person."

"Yeah but what are the chances that she's 25 years old and her mothers name was Azel? I don't think its coincidence Sam." Dean spoke with such certainty that it scared Sam a little bit, it almost seemed like Dean's life depended on it being true.

"Indeed it isn't." Castiel's voice appeared out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gracing Angel

'_For they who truly gaze upon her will see her beauty and know her as theirs and mine.'_

"Cas, why didn't you just turn up here sooner?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow at the Angel.

The townspeople of West Creek all turned with fear and trepidation upon the new arrival that didn't walk through the front door, or any door for that matter. The atmosphere in the small living room changed instantly into hostility and if they didn't do something soon, there was bound to be problems.

Plus it didn't really help matters when Gary Rose had reached for his shotgun and aimed it straight at Castiel.

"You stay the hell away from her." Though his voice may have been weak, it was still fierce and laced with deadly intent. "You're not taking her, I'll never allow it. Especially those who started this whole freaking mess."

Castiel wasn't surprised by Gary's reaction to his presence for he had anticipated such a thing. However there was no time to discuss other options, if Dean and Sam were insistent on refusing Michael's help then Elizabeth was the last and only choice.

"I have no choice, her mother created her for this reason, it is her destiny." His words were cold and even the Winchester brothers were shocked at Castiel's lack of compassion.

Elizabeth had taken a step away from her father and was staring wide eyed at them all, confusion written all over her perfect face. "I don't understand what's going on, but surely we have more important things to worry about right now?"

"There is nothing more important than stopping the apocalypse." Dean said semi cheerfully and realised his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

Gary cocked his shotgun dangerously and switched his target from Castiel to Dean and then to Sam. "We wouldn't be facing an apocalypse if it weren't for young Sam here."

There was lots of gasping and deep intakes of breath from the many spectators in the room. Elizabeth took a cautious step towards Sam, hand raised and pointing at him. "That was you? You're the same Sam Winchester that freed Lucifer?" It sounded more like a statement than a question but it needed a response just the same.

Sam could feel the prejudice and underlying hatred starting to emerge from everyone in the room except Dean and Castiel, and even though he knew he deserved it he was getting tired of it. Thought the guilt would probably never go away even if he did somehow redeemed himself.

"Yeah it was me." He speaks barely above a whisper because the pain is evident in his eyes and it is slowing but surely tearing him to pieces.

"Elizabeth stay away from him!" Gary shouted as Elizabeth took yet another cautious step closing the distance between the two of them. "He's murdered you!"

However Elizabeth ignores her father as her shining green eyes focus solely on Sam and she comes to stand in front of him and slowly places her right hand on his cheek and gently caresses it. "It's not your fault Sam, anyone would have killed Lilith. Who knew that killing a demon was ever a bad thing?"

Her voice is soft and sincere that Sam isn't quite sure if he's dreaming because it's just simply impossible for a complete stranger to forgive him for unknowingly causing the apocalypse.

'_She will forgive him for all his sins and love him unconditionally.'_

When Castiel turns to face Elizabeth he sees a soft natural glow surrounding her and he smiles slightly because now he knows for certain that the rumours were true and that one of his siblings was able to create a solution to the path of destiny.

"You are indeed your mother's daughter." He proudly announces to everyone in the room and somehow the hostility in the room dissipates, even from those that have absolutely no clue what's going on.

The shotgun clatters as it hits the wooden floor and Gary holds his head in his hands defeated. "I wanted to protect her from this. You couldn't just let her live a normal life could you? Why does it have to be her?" He speaks to no one in particular and slowly cries year's worth of desperation.

Elizabeth snaps out of her trance and quickly retracts her hand away from Sam's face and rushes back to her father's side. "Dad whatever happened it doesn't matter, we need to focus on right now. Now tell me, what are all of you talking about?" She looks in turn to each of them yet they all avoid her gaze and stay silent which frustrates her as they were all happily chatting just a few seconds ago.

Sam instantly misses the warmth from her hand but pushes the thought aside and decides to answer her as no one else seems to want to. "Your mother was an Angel and we need your help in defeating Lucifer." There is no other way to explain it to her and he feels like he's failed again because she has to suffer for his mistakes.

Unfortunately there is no more time for discussion as the whole house shakes violently and walls crack and Demon cheer from the outside and everything goes horribly and painfully dark and smoke invades from everywhere. However there is no time to speak or even scream for when the darkness finally clears after who knows how long, everyone is lying face down on the floor and the Demons are inside the little house.

"We finally found you Elizabeth." Dozens of unnatural voices speak in unison.

What happened next was a blur for everyone. First the Demons were throwing anyone that got in their way as they headed their way to Elizabeth and started picking her off of the floor. Next were the brave citizens of West Creek who clambered themselves off of the hard wooden floor and fought with the invading Demons. After that Dean, Sam and Castiel were killing off the Demons that had surrounded them and were trying to clear a path towards Elizabeth and the other survivors.

Elizabeth struggled within her captors grasp and managed to free herself and hurl herself towards where Gary had dropped his weapon and used it as a blunt weapon, knocking the demons back further away from them. However it was only proving as a small counter measure and if they kept going on like this they were going to lose badly.

Castiel shoved a demon into a wall that had just lunged for him and made a dash for Elizabeth. He wasn't entirely sure that his idea would work but it was all they had in their current dire situation. He roughly grabbed her left wrist and spun her around to face him and without warning placed his left hand on her forehead and released the divine power that had been dormant within her and cast it out upon their enemy.

A bright white light engulfed the entire house and surrounding area, blinding everything in it's path.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think of it so far. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The New Journey

When the bright light vanished it revealed a Castiel on his knees with blood tricking down from his nose, skin paler than usual and eyes wide with shock and relief. Sam and Dean noticed that all the Demons were dead on the floor and that the surviving residents of West Creek had somehow vanished into thin air.

Elizabeth was still standing barely aware of her surroundings, she was still trying to come to terms with what had just occurred and her brain was failing miserably at processing the overwhelming amount of information it was overloaded with. Even though it was Castiel who had brought out and used the power it had definitely originated from deep within her. She had felt its presence consume her body and then fly outwards at everything and everyone.

Though it still seemed utterly impossible and extremely exhausting that she started to collapse onto the wooden floor. Thankfully Sam had seen how physically exhausted she was and managed to wrap his arms around her waist and catch her before she hit the hard wood. He slowly lifted her so she was leaning heavily against him and he tightened his hold on her, as she clearly didn't have the strength to stand on her own.

Dean went to stand next to where Castiel was wiping his nose and asked "You okay Cas? How the hell did you do that?" His voice is filled with concern, bewilderment and approval all in one mix.

"I merely focused the energy into forcing our enemy to crumble and send the others to safety. It was actually Elizabeth who supplied the power in order to do so." The blood had stopped from his nose and certain he could stand without stumbling over, Castiel slowly rose to his feet again with the help of Dean who gave him a helping hand. "Though it would seem that now her power has awakened, any attempt by myself or other Angels to tap into it would most likely prove to be fatal."

Elizabeth felt strangely comfortable being held in Sam's arms, she felt safe and warm, things she hadn't felt in some time. She wanted to say she didn't do anything that it was some kind of mistake, but she knew it would be a lie. Whatever happened, she was certainly not an average human like she was lead to believe. However she had barely enough strength to stand, and even Sam was doing most of the work, so she had no strength to talk.

But then she realised that her father had yet to protest or say anything on the matter and so her eyes drifted lazily around the destroyed living room and what they landed on tore her heart apart. Gary was laying face down with a large pool of blood around him and it was clear to everyone that he wasn't breathing. With the last of her strength and a final boost of adrenaline, Elizabeth elbowed Sam in the ribs and his arms dropped immediately to hold his side.

She ran the short distance and collapsed with a loud thud on her knees and roughly pushed her father over so she could see his face. She would have cried but she was so damn tired that she just couldn't despite feeling the wrenching desire to do so. Gary's eyes were still open and staring blankly at the world which he had left, a small smile gracing his lips. Elizabeth placed her right hand gently over his face and closed his eyes for the final time and leaned over him to cradle him.

Dean looked at Castiel and then at Sam and said in a sighing breath. "We have to go, there's nothing for us here now." His message was clear to everyone except Elizabeth who was oblivious to anything but her mourning.

Castiel took a deep breath before exhaling "There is much to be done before facing Lucifer. Elizabeth will need time to adapt to her newfound powers. I suggest carrying on with your individual cases as her power should gradually build up with exposure to supernatural beings." His voice was soft and gentle and his eyes conveyed how much trust he was placing on the two Winchesters to safe guard the half Angel. "I will see you again soon." And with that, Castiel left them.

The two brothers looked at each other, recognising the responsibility and hardships that they had willingly placed upon themselves. Without saying anything else Sam approached Elizabeth and slowly pulled the reluctant woman off of her dead father.

"It's time to go Elizabeth." The words were spoken barely above a whisper for Sam worried that she was at her breaking point and they needed to leave before anymore Demons showed up for another showdown.

"There's nothing left for me..." She whispers back and her eyes finally leave her father's face and meet Sam's. The complete and utter sorrow and desperation that filled her earth green eyes was heart breaking.

"You're dad died to protect the innocent people of this town, to protect everyone from evil. He died protecting us all, if you want to make him proud of you then come with us and show these sons of bitches what you're made of." Dean spoke sharply; he knew that coddling the woman wouldn't work. She needed to hear the truth and steel herself for the tough road ahead of herself.

Elizabeth doesn't saying anything but merely nods and with Sam's help gets to feet and follows the Winchester brothers back to the Impala. When they're all settled in, with her alone on the backseat, Dean driving and Sam silently gazing out of the passenger window, Elizabeth finally allows herself the exhaustion to take hold of her and she's fast asleep as soon as they've driven out of the abandoned town.

Dean and Sam agree that the best place to go is Bobby's house to ascertain clues for another case for them to solve and to inform him of the death of a fellow hunter Gary Rose and the good news that Elizabeth is indeed the half human, half Angel daughter of Azel. The journey is made in complete silence, even the radio isn't on for the guys didn't want to disturb the sleeping Elizabeth.

Dean spends the whole time focused on the road and looking forward to getting onto another case straight away while Sam spends the journey gazing in the front mirror staring at Elizabeth and seeing how peaceful she looks and marvelling at how ridiculously stunning she is, even covered in blood, sweat and dirt. It's weird and creepy but he somehow can't seem to take his off of her, it's almost as if every part of his being is drawn to her. But when they eventually reach their destination he snaps out of it and puts it all down to stress and ignores it.

Dean switches the engine off and glances at the backseat and smiles slightly at the fact Elizabeth hasn't even stirred and is still very much dead to the world. He opens and gets out of the Impala and heads up the steps to greet Bobby who has just opened the front door at hearing the car turn up.

It's getting late and the last bit of sunlight has almost disappeared and the tragedies of the day are getting ready to become nightmares in the hunter's sleep that night. Bobby looks up at Dean from his wheelchair and is about to ask what's going on when he sees Sam opening the back door of the Impala and carrying a sleeping young woman in his arms. Although he hasn't the lass since she was a baby, he recognises her instantly and sighs knowingly. For if she's travelling with the Winchesters then her father, Gary has fallen in his duties as a hunter.

"Come on in guys. Place her in the free bedroom upstairs Sam. Then I expect you boys to tell me exactly what happened out there." Bobby's voice is quiet as to not awake Elizabeth but it is still firm enough that the siblings won't argue that they need also need to rest.

Dean and Bobby head to the kitchen to grab some drinks while Sam carries Elizabeth up the stairs and gently places her down on the soft bed. He unties her laces and takes her boots off to make her more comfortable before closing the door behind him and returns downstairs where the guys are waiting for him.

As soon as Sam walks in the room and is given a beer, Dean starts from the beginning and together they tell the recent events to Bobby in great detail. When they finish and down the rest of their beer Bobby says only on thing to them.

"Get some rest boys. I've got a case for you in the morning."

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Please let me know what you think of it, both good and bad. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Devil's Truth

'_Even the best of us all can be corrupted and she is no exception.'_

She was standing in a field in the middle of night and it felt like she was waiting for someone to come to her. There is complete silence so she hears his arrival instantly; a small breeze sways the blades of grass surprisingly gently considering who the creature is.

"Hello Elizabeth, it's good to finally meet you, even if it is like this." His voice is like velvet and caring and it is impossible to detect the evil that he wields with his very existence.

She knows who he is despite the fact that this is their first meeting and she hopes that it will also be their last. "Lucifer." His name flows from her lips and she's terrified by the fact that a small part of her actually enjoys saying it. She turns round to see him and is taken aback by his good looks, it is clear that he was an angel but now she sees the corruption that has consumed him completely.

"You're beautiful just like your mother." He stares her up and down and a smile of approval graces his face and Elizabeth shudders, wondering what he's thinking about. "You're also powerful." He states and takes a step towards her.

She doesn't move because there is no point, there is no escape from him in this place. "What do you want?" She demands, his presence unnerves her and she wants this nightmare to be over and done with.

"Isn't it obvious?" He tilts his head to one side astounded by the fact that she hasn't already caught on to why he's seeking her out. "I want you, Elizabeth." Those words are spoken sincerely and if they weren't coming from the devil himself then they might have been appreciated.

Her eyes widen in disbelief and revulsion and she clenches her fists tightly, angry at his audacity to even think of speaking those three words to anyone, let alone her. "I believe you've lost your mind if you think for one second that I'd _ever_ consider siding with you!"

Lucifer merely sighs heavily and shakes his head in disappointment. "That's hurtful you know. But I never lie for I have no need to." His blue eyes capture her green ones and Elizabeth finds herself unable to look away. "Your mother loved me deeply, more than just a brother and I loved her, though we were never together because of our sworn duty to our beloved father. Now destiny has carved out different paths for us and my dear sister wants to stop me from taking vengeance on God."

The fallen Angel can sense the confusion within Elizabeth and he realises that this is perhaps too much information for her to take in at once but there is no other choice. Lucifer knows that she needs to hear everything so she can follow the path that he wants her to walk and not the one her mother intended for her.

"Azel was too weak to do anything so she created you by using her own essence in the hope that you would be able to make the decision that she couldn't. You may not be a creature of creation but your existence depends solely on their whim. So when you've served your purpose or if they get tired of you they will simply erase you and I don't want that to happen."

"Impossible! I don't believe you!" She feels gut wrenchingly sick to her stomach, the idea is simply revolting on every level imaginable.

"You carry some of your mother's essence, her soul within you and I cherish that Elizabeth. I wish for you to join me so that I can ensure your survival and still have some of that love that was directed towards me all those centuries ago. You might not feel it now but when your powers grow, you most certainly will, especially when I take Sam as my vessel."

"What does Sam have to do with any of this?" She shouts at him and desperation starts taking over the anger and all she wants to do is scream and run as far away as possible.

"Only everything dear Elizabeth, you see Sam is my true vessel and Azel created you in order to protect Sam. You're basically everything he's ever wanted and needed, and he's your whole reason for being and it's only natural for the two of you to be drawn to one another." Lucifer laughs and it echoes in the dark world around them.

"When I take Sam's body you'll have no choice but to join me." He smiles gracefully at her and then he slowly fades into the darkness and with it the sleeping field.

Her consciousness propels her violently back into the waking world and before she knows what's going on she's leapt off of the bed and collided into a solid wall. The remnants of the dream still haunt her so she panics when she feels strong arms wrap tightly around her and try to keep her in place. She lashes out, struggling to free herself from her captures embrace when his voice breaks through her dazed thoughts.

"Elizabeth calm down! You're safe now." Sam's words break the spell and his breath on her neck does something to her that she can't resist his command.

Her back is to his chest, her hands gripping his arms that have secured themselves around her waist making sure she doesn't suddenly lash out again. They are both breathing heavily trying desperately to get air into their lungs and calm the adrenaline pumping through their veins. They stand like that for what seems like an eternity, taking comfort in the others presence and bringing themselves back to normal.

Sam is the first to break away, unwraps his arms around her and taking a step back towards the bedroom door. Elizabeth merely turns round slowly to face him, her face a composed mask making it difficult for him to read her expressions. She takes a few deep breaths before feeling confident that her voice won't sound all small and scared, she doesn't want him to know that the dream has impacted her on such a deep and personal level.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him and crosses her arms in front of her, she knows she really should be thanking him but she's stubborn like her father and so she pushes it aside.

"I was just heading downstairs when heard you wrestling around in there, I was going to wake you up but then you just suddenly jumped at me." He smiles weakly at her, trying to lighten the mood but his blue eyes are too filled with concern to fool her.

She shouldn't have been that surprised but for some reason his caring nature unsettled her. No one except her dad had given a crap about her that for someone she barely knew to care if she had nightmares or not made something inside her twist a little bit and she couldn't quite figure out what or why. "Thanks Sam." She says earnestly and she unfolds her arms and decides that she should give the guy a break after all; she'd forgiven him for starting the apocalypse.

Sam can sense that she doesn't want to talk about her nightmare and so he won't push it just yet. Instead he takes in her appearances and fights the urge to blush like a schoolboy because in her struggle to get away from him she tore her shirt to shreds and it no longer hid much for the imagination to start getting ideas.

Elizabeth follows his gaze downwards and laughs slightly at the sight of her destroyed shirt. "Damn and I liked this one, don't suppose you've got one I could borrow for a while have you?" She asks him as she takes her brown jacket off and lays it on the bed.

When he doesn't answer her she looks back at him and knows what he's going to say so she beats him to it. "I left everything I had back at that town, I don't have anything." Her words carry double meaning but she ignores the desire to cry, she's already planned to do that when she gets a nice hot shower.

"Yeah, course." He practically runs from the room and returns a few seconds later with his smallest tight fitting shirt and hands it to her. "It's the smallest one I've got, shouldn't be too big. The bathrooms down the hall on the left." With those words he abruptly leaves and heads downstairs to the sanctuary of Dean and Bobby.

Elizabeth smiles and heads to the shower while thinking. '_I guess I'd be embarrassed too if someone else had to wear my clothes.' _The shower is nice and hot just like she hoped it would be and finally she allows the death of her dad to hit her in full force and she cries like she's never cried before.

Meanwhile Bobby has informed the boys of the missing person's reports that have started popping out of the blue in a town not too far away. They are discussing which possible supernatural beings that could be responsible when Dean stops and stares as Elizabeth walks into the kitchen. The older Winchester hadn't really taken in her appearance but now he could easily see how utterly gorgeous she is and how she must have driven all the guys back home crazy with desire.

It's when he notices that she's wearing one of Sam's shirts that he looks to his little brother and raised his eyes suggestively. Sam blanks and shakes his head in disapproval and can see that Dean has already set his sight on their latest travelling companion and inwardly sighs because he knows that sooner or later Dean will get what he wants.

"So what was your dream about to have to attack my brother when you woke up?" Dean's question cuts into her like a dagger and Elizabeth abruptly stops in her tracks for the food on the table and pales.

She is silent when she takes the empty seat in between Sam and Bobby and reluctantly retells the entirety of her dream with Lucifer and waits for their response with anxiety. "So is it true about Lucifer wanting to wear Sam to prom?"

"Yeah it's true, but it's never going to happen." Dean answers sharply and everyone in the room appreciates his determination, no one more than Sam who is still glad that his brother hasn't left him.

"And he wants you to be his prom date. I can already tell that you're way outta his league." Bobby smacks her lightly on the shoulder and points to the remaining food and says "Better eat up before these two devour it."

It's weird that in less than 24 hours Elizabeth already feels apart of their team and in some ways a part of the dysfunctional family out to save the world. She only hopes that she can live up to everyone's expectations of her and actually build up her powers enough to do anything helpful with them.

'_She will face many trials and through them she will become his shield and his sword.'_

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I haven't killed you off. Please let me know what you think as it's always appreciated and helpful for fuelling my imagination. Thanks again guys.


End file.
